cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace Mastery
Overview Mace Mastery is one of the patron powersets. These powers are only available to villains who complete Black Scorpion's Patron Arc. Black Scorpion will give you access to an Arachnos Mace, and teach you how to use it in battle. Pictures As there are four different types of maces avaliable, here are some pictures: Stalker Maces Bone Spider Mace Wolf Spider Mace Arachnos Mace A Arachnos Mace B Brute Mace Mastermind Mace Power Tables The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Arachnos Soldier / Arachnos Widow / Brute Corruptor Dominator Mastermind Stalker Powers The following are powers in the Mace Mastery powerset. Disruptor Blast Fires a tremendous charge of kinetic energy from your Executioner's Mace. This charge is so powerful it will explode on impact, blasting all nearby foes. Some affected foes may be knocked down by the force of the blast. You must have one other Mace Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mace Beam Fires an extremely long range and accurate beam of kinetic energy from the Bane Mace that deals tremendous damage and knocks back the target. This is a sniper attack, and like most sniper attacks, is best fired from a distance as it can be interrupted. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mace Beam Volley Fires a volley of multiple kinetic energy blasts from your Nullifier Mace. These blasts spread out in a wide cone and are powerful enough to knock down some foes. You must have one other Mace Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mace Blast The Executioner's Mace is capable of firing a powerful bolt of kinetic energy. The blast is powerful enough that it may knock down some foes. Arachnos Bane Spider Troopers call this the Mace Blast. The Arbiters who invented it scoff at this simple term. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Poisonous Ray The Bane Mace can fire a nasty Poison Ray. This toxin is suspended in a polarized plasma field and delivered like an energy blast. Upon impact, the toxin directly attacks the immune system, reducing the affected target's Defense and Damage Resistance as it deals Toxic damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Scorpion Shield Black Scorpion's technologies are impressive indeed. This energy shield grants you Defense to Lethal, Smashing and Energy attacks, as well as improves your Damage Resistance to Toxic damage. }} }} }} }} Summon Blaster Black Scorpion will grant you an Arachnobot Blaster to command. Arachnobot Blasters were created by Arachnos Orb Weavers to take down particularly powerful super-powered threats. Your access to this Arachnobot is very limited. You can only summon it once every 15 minutes and it will leave after 4 minutes, or if you exit a zone or mission. You must be level 47 and have two other Mace Mastery Powers before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Disruptor Black Scorpion will grant you an Arachnobot Disruptor to command. Arachnobots were created by Arachnos Orb Weavers to take down particularly powerful super-powered threats. Your access to this Arachnobot is very limited. You can only summon it once every 15 minutes and it will leave after 4 minutes, or if you exit a zone or mission. You must be level 47 and have two other Mace Mastery Powers before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Spiderlings Black Scorpion will grant you access to a small squadron of Arachnobot Spiderlings. Three Spiderlings that are one level less than you will show up when summoned. Your access to these Arachnobots is very limited. You can only summon them once every 15 minutes and they will leave after 4 minutes, or if you exit a zone or mission. You must be level 47 and have two other Mace Mastery Powers before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Tarantula Black Scorpion will grant you a Toxic Tarantula to command. Weaver One developed the Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor, which so radically transforms an Arachnos troop that hardly anything human is recognizable. Your access to this Arachnobot is very limited. You can only summon it once every 15 minutes and it will leave after 4 minutes, or if you exit a zone or mission. You must be level 47 and have two other Mace Mastery Powers before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Web Cocoon The Bane Mace can fire a more powerful version of the common web grenade. The sinewy fibers of this grenade are strong enough to completely Hold one target. Targets able to resist the Hold are still likely to have their attack and movement speed dramatically Slowed. Web Cocoon can also bring down flying targets and prevent foes from jumping. You must have one other Mace Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Web Envelope The Executioner's Mace can lob a modified Web Grenade. Upon impact, the Web Grenade expels a strong, tenuous, and very sticky substance that can Immobilize most targets in a wide area. This non-lethal device deals no damage and does not prevent targets from attacking, although their attack rate is Slowed. The Web can bring down flying entities and halts jumping. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links }} Category:Patron Powers